


Revelations

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Mulder does, in fact, gaze at Scully. ♥️
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1. Out of the dark

I watched her, the living breathing heart outside of my body. All the way to Antarctica for her and back, a hundred times over, I'd do it again. I smiled. Her serious concentration face is cute...she'd kick my ass if I told her that though. 

She kept me whole, sane and honest. I will keep her safe or die trying. I swallow...the alternative doesn't bare thinking about. My heart is with her...outside of my own body, sat across the desk doing paperwork. There she goes. Eyes catching me staring, a hint of a smile. 

Now I understand all those hopeless romantics and their huge gestures of love. All through human history it's happened and why should I be any different? Never thought I'd fall this way for anyone though and yet here I am falling...flying, hurtling, floating. I accept it and I let the truth settle in my chest. Sometimes that truth hangs heavy, aching for all of her but today its content with just looking at her and being in her presence. I sigh deeply. 

"Are you tired Mulder? Wanna call it a night?" 

"No! I mean no, I'm...fine, I'm just thinking is all."  
"Why? Are you tired Scully?" 

"No but I would like to get home and have a bath at some point." She smiles softly. "Have you finished your paperwork?" 

She takes my files from me to look. I could never withhold or deny Scully anything. She walked into my office and I handed her the keys to everything...all of me. 

"Mulder..." She sighs lightly when she sees the unfinished report. "Tell you what I can take this home and help you finish a few things up."

"Scully, you're too good for me." 

She looks up at that. 

"I mean TO me. Too good To me." 

She smiles under her eyelashes looking at the ground.

I have to stop this gazing and daydreaming...it gets me into trouble when I blurt things out like that. Too good for me??...What was I trying to say or do??

"Come on Mulder...I think you need some fresh air." 

She takes my arm and pulls me gently up. My body obeys obviously because I am made weak by her touch and I am made strong by her faith. She is a revelation to me, my very own revelation. I am blessed. But when will I get to hold her again? Hold her close, the closest I can. When? Does every blessing comes with a curse? 

She gets in the car. Sometimes it takes every ounce of strength in me to stop her from driving away from me. She's only going home...you'll see her again tomorrow. Sentimental old fool. 

I feel the lump in my throat and the heaviness in my chest...as I stand there and swallow. I feel the darkness begin to swallow me again. 

"Mulder...are you getting in?" 

Sometimes out of the dark a light shines and it's Scully ...everytime. 

Continued on the next page/chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 . Dreamtime revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued...
> 
> Leading up to the events of the episode 'all things'. Mulder's perspective mainly.

Why do my ideas always seem to backfire? Here I am sitting on a plane bound for England. What was supposed to be a chance for Scully and I to spend a weekend away together is now a solo trip. 

Chasing crop circles is never as fun on your own. I don't know if she saw through my feeble attempt to spend some time alone, away with her or whether she just didn't wanna chase random crop circle leads. 

Either way it doesn't bode well. The last time I went on vacation and left her alone, Ed Jerse happened. And the tattoo which I have to admit is really sexy on Scully. 

My stomach does flips...thinking of Scully there alone and her tattoo. If I was a dog I'd be pissing in a circle around her by now...jeez...I need to get a grip. 

She didn't want to come. That's okay. She doesn't have to. I ask for so much from her. I've taken so much from her. Here comes the guilt. Hello darkness my old friend. 

When the plane lands the weather matches my mood. Typical English weather. At least some things never change. 

I'd booked a hotel in Oxford. Not cheap. I wanted to show her where I studied at university. It was my way of opening up. Intimacy. I don't have a mother I can take her home to who will flip through old photo albums and show Scully pictures of me as a naked child. The photos of Samantha and I are mostly destroyed or missing. I think my mother couldn't handle being a mom after Samantha was taken. In fact I don't think that...I know that. I lost my mom way before my mother died. This is shaping up to be a great holiday. Just me and my thoughts. I better find some aliens while I'm here. I sigh and lay back on the bed. Falling asleep. 

I'm in the jungle. Were in the jungle. It's hot, the air is thick and humid. The insects are loud, the life hums around us...in the trees, in the air. 

I must have dragged Scully out here for some important reason. She's hot...in both ways. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and moves some branches and vines and walks towards me, opening her mouth about to say something. Probably to complain or ask me what we're doing here. 

"Scully. Stop. Stay right there!" 

"What?! What is it Mulder?! Is it a snake, is it a bug?!!"

"No Scully...don't move." 

She freezes and I move towards her. The moonlight is shining on her skin. And there are symbols of light all over her. Like hyraglyphics, ancient looking, alien symbols all over her. 

"Stay still. Look Scully. Look at your skin." 

She looks and sees. 

"Take your clothes off Scully." 

"What?!" 

"It's the truth Scully. It's right there in you. It's all over you. It's where it's been all along. I need to see it. You have to show me. " 

"Mulder." She quietly regards my expression. 

"I need to." I say firmly. I can feel my passion rising. Is it anger or lust? Or desperation that my search for the truth has finally come to a climax. She can't deny me it...surely. I need the truth. It's what I've always been searching for. She has to let me. I feel like I'll die otherwise, I'll collapse. 

She sees the dark look in my eyes. And I turn away. I've taken too much from her already. How could I ask for any more? I turn away from her in shame. 

But she puts a hand on my arm and stops me gently. 

"Mulder...wait." 

She starts to undress. "Scully. No. You don't have to. I can't...it's not..." 

"Mulder. It's okay. I want to." She looks me in the eyes as she says this. And my heart skips a beat. 

She slowly takes her clothes off. Untill all her skin is bathed in moonlight. The aliens symbols shining and shimmering on her bare skin. I have never witnessed such beauty. 

I reach my hand out to touch the symbols and they shimmer and move underneath my touch. The symbols shiver and dance beneath the moonlight. 

I've never felt more amazed and awestruck than I do now. It's like looking at the heart of the universe in my hands. 

She reaches a hand up to my face and cups it gently. "There you go Mulder. It's the truth. For you. Right here." She takes my hand and runs it across her heart, the curve of her breast, up to her neck and her lips. Her mouth is open. Our eyes lock on to each other and refuse to look away. We learn in to kiss. And it's as if the gates of heaven open around me to embrace me for the first time. 

I wake up. 

Breathing heavily. The rain hammering on the window outside, almost as loud as my heart. 

I have to go home. Now. 

I need to get to her. I don't know why. But I have to. 

I check the flights and there isn't one available untill tomorrow. I lean back and sigh...rubbing my face with my hands. I guess I'll have to check out one of those crop circles while I'm here before the flight so I can say I've done something productive at least. 

I've had dreams about Scully before but this one is different. This was more like a vision. I know I need to get home to her right away. 

Part 3 coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Carolyn Sutton thanks for the feedback 🙏♥️. 
> 
> The story is partly Inspired by the music 'cigarettes after sex' and 'paper kites' and 'beach house."


	3. Chapter 3. All things lead to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of events of the episode 'all things' from Mulders perspective.

I'm wondering around with this silly hat on my head hoping I don't run into Skinner before I see Scully. It's a sunny day, she's gotta be out here somewhere. 

I hope she doesn't ask too much about England, I don't want to have to make something up. Ive never been able to lie to Scully. It's never felt right to do that. I could withhold the truth slightly, sure, but not lie...not to Scully. 

When I see her, I'll know what to say. 

My eyes are searching. I feel a hand on my arm and I spin round. It's her! 

"Scully, I was looking for you." 

"Mulder, I thought you were in England. What happened?" 

"It was a waste of time Scully." I look down. It all would be a waste of time without you Scully...I think. 

"Come on Mulder, I'll make you some tea." 

I'm glad she doesn't press the issue. I feel relief wash over me. I'm home now. I didn't feel home untill I saw her face. But I'm home now. 

Mulder's apartment. 

We're sat on the couch and she's told me all about her religious/spiritual experience. Which is amazing and so surprising for Scully. I can't believe I missed it. And she's told me all about this guy from her past that she randomly ran into and how she nearly chose to spend her life with him all those years ago...I can't help the way my stomach flips and lurches at the thought of Scully spending her life with someone else. I think about what drove me to come back from England so quickly and I feel lost for a second. 

But I remind myself that she's right here next to me and it's okay. "What if there was only one choice Mulder.? And all the other ones were wrong?" 

"Well that would mean that every choice you've ever made has been leading to this moment here. You and I talking on the couch. That says alot. Alot, alot, alot. ... probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour. " I smile shyly at the way this conversation is going, it feels like another level of intimacy that we don't often get to share. 

I turn to see her reaction but she's sleeping softly near my shoulder. Her face is so close to mine. And it's one of the few chances I ever get to look at her, really look at her the way I want to all the time. If she were to open her eyes now she would see my eyes and she would surely know the depths of my feelings for her. I love you Scully - my conscience says loudly. 

I gently stroke a stray strand of hair off her face to behind her ear. Sometimes I can barely contain my love for her. I look at her for a few moments longer before I can no longer justify it without being creepy. 

I gently pull the blanket around her making sure it won't fall down. Tucking her in as if she's my child. I think about tucking in a little Scully/Mulder of our own, sometimes even my restless cynical brain allows me to dream. Hopeless dreams of the things I cannot give her. The things I allowed to be taken from her and...us. I sigh. I would care for her forever just to be able to tuck her in at night and make sure she's safe. I memorise her face with my eyes again. And then I quietly get up to go to my room and shower the journey off of my body. 

I lie in my bed in just my pajama trousers, breathing deeply, in and out. It's been a long journey and not just to England and back. A long journey through life, endless corridors with enemies and monsters at every turn, and loved ones, people I've lost, people we've both lost. I see their faces in my mind, from all the innocent victims of the cases we investigate that we hardly ever hear from again, to the close family members that we've both lost along the way, to those faceless enemies that hunt us just as we hunt them. All our lives are intertwined. All things turn slowly, revealing themselves and even more hidden truths beneath them. What even is the truth? Would I know what it looked like if I was to find it? 

I breathe deeply. Yes, it's been a very long journey. Maybe Scully's right. If every choice has led here, to us, what does that mean? Im looking at the moonlight through the window. It shines through the blinds on my window and through the trees outside, making strange shapes on the covers next to me. I reach my hand out and touch the light patterns on the bed and it shines on my hand. 

I look up. Feeling the gentle weight of someone's eyes on me. She's standing there quietly in my doorway. The glow of the fish tank eluminates her hair. She stands leaning against my bedroom door frame and she looks like a beautiful quiet apparition. I'm afraid if I speak I will break the spell of silence that is upon us, it's a silence full of heavy meaning and promise. I can feel the weight of it settle on us both. The weight of the quiet truth. The weight of all things that have led us to this point. I feel it in my body, there is no going back now, only forward, over the edge. The air between us is electric. She is standing in the doorway. 

I whisper. 

"Scully?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to tease you guys. The fourth chapter will be the final one. And I will give you what you want. Promise 🙏. Or at least I'll try to do their first love scene justice. I just want to do it properly. Instead of the usual smut, an actual deep love scene between the two characters that we all know and love to bits. 
> 
> It's going to be slightly strange writing this sex scene from Mulders perspective instead of a third person point of view. (As I'm a woman.) Lol. But will do my best. 
> 
> Feedback welcome. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Buckle up for the next chapter. Coming soon. (A day or less.) ♥️✌️


	4. Chapter 4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. The episode 'All Things' from Mulders perspective. What happens after Scully walks into Mulder's room?

"Scully?" I whisper. 

I'm almost afraid that she'll disappear if I speak any louder. But I know she's real. I feel it. I feel her. I feel her eyes burning into me. I feel her breathing. I see her breathing, her chest making small rises and falls as she stands there in the doorway of my bedroom. 

She softly strokes the doorframe. I don't know what it means but it makes my knees goes weak. I'm glad I'm sitting/lying down in bed right now or I'd probably fall. 

She leans her head against the doorframe and looks at me sweetly from beneath her eyelashes. I want to go over and pick her up and carry her back to bed and give her all my affection for the rest of my life. I adore her. 

She opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again and smiles. I remember that I can move, so I do. I swing my legs out of bed and stand up all at once. She startles and then she takes a small breath trying to ready herself. My heart breaks and bursts. Because I know what this means, it's a moment of fear. This one breath tells me so much, with it, she's asking me to be gentle - with her heart and her body. 

I keep my eyes locked onto hers and I gently, silently cross the room in three steps. I am close to her now. And I breathe deeply. She looks at me and doesn't say a word but she smiles softly. She knows there is no-one else in this world...no-one in this whole universe, that I care for more than her. My Scully. 

Her eyes travel over my naked torso and I feel my erection growing. Normally I would hide it when we're this close but pajama trousers are not made for hiding boners. And I feel like I wouldn't be able to move away from her right now even if a court order was served to me. The ball is in her court. And I await her invitation. 

Her eyes travel down my body untill they reach my pants and she takes a deep slow breath when she sees my fully erect cock. If the simple act of her standing in my bedroom doorway has done this to me, I don't how I'll last if anything more happens. 

She looks at it and I feel both exposed and safe under her gaze. This is my Dr. Scully who can explain the unexplainable and overcome all odds, Scully who keeps me safe...and sane...and honest. She can take everything she wants. I can never deny her.

When her eyes flick up to my face I see the darkness of her dilated pupils. Her irises seem impossibly blue, like oceans that I will gladly drown in. 

She's done nothing except stand there so far but I feel like she is the one initiating all this. I'm simply a planet orbiting a sun. It's her magnetic force that pulls me closer. 

She licks her lips slowly, regarding my expression and my half naked body with ease and authority. She knows she has power over me. She knows I am made both powerless and powerful by her. 

I'm positively trembling with arousal now. Standing there waiting for her to break this spell of silence and let me take the final step to her. 

She bites her bottom lip and her eyelashes flutter slowly. She reaches out a hand and I feel her fingers softly stroking my arm, from my bicep all the way down to my forearms. Scully has touched me many times and every time she does it triggers an involuntary and powerful response from my body but this is different. 

I feel the intent of her touch and I know that she wants something more from me tonight. It ignites something deep in my chest. I will give her everything. She touches my chest and the muscle on my arms freely as if I was made for her. As if she's examining a new weapon. I was made for you Scully. Touch me. 

Her other hand touches my abs and moves slowly downwards untill she softly strokes the top of my thigh with her delicate fingers. I need no other invitation. 

I step forward untill there is no space between us anymore and I kiss her open mouth. Our mouthes don't wait on ceremony. They have been patient for seven long years. We give them what they want. We kiss. Wet and deep, with tongue. This is not like the beautiful kiss we shared on new years eve. This is the kiss of two souls who are ready to be joined into one. 

She strokes her hand down my thigh and it makes me shudder. She wraps her arms around my neck and back in a loving embrace. And I pull her closer, deeper into me untill there is nowhere where I can't feel her, nowhere she could escape to. I will never be able to let her go after this. I will never be able to hide this love after this, to ask me to do so would be a crime against nature and not humanly possible. I love you Scully, that is the song of every cell in my body right now, every fibre of my being and every spark of life in my soul. It all sings for you Scully. All of me. 

I feel her soft hands apply the lightest pressure pushing me towards the bed and I obey. I walk backwards, never letting go of her body or her lips untill my legs reach the bed and I sit. Looking up at her with all the unrestrained love I have within me. I could cry, I've waited so long for this and I love her so much. I wonder if she has any idea. She starts to undress untill she's in her bra and knickers. 

When she looks down at my face she must know, because her eyes widen and she gently takes my face in her hands and starts dotting kisses all over me. She kisses my eyes closed and my cheeks and my forehead and my nose and my lips untill I pull her close, onto my lap and into another deep kiss. This is why I never wanted another desk in that office, I stupidly think. We didn't even need another chair in there, she could just sit on my lap like this all the time. It makes sense. It doesn't make sense, I chuckle. 

She pulls her mouth off me when she's hears me giggle and smiles at me with a question in her eyes. I just look at her with what I'm sure looks like a big dopey grin. And she giggles this time. She rubs her nose against mine and smiles so close to me. God I love her so much. 

I lie her down on my bed and move over her. She pulls my face towards her to kiss her again. This is the best night of my life so far. 

This is exactly where I've always wanted Scully, beneath me, where I can keep her safe and keep her near me, where she can hold me close and keep me safe too. I open my eyes to look at her and check that I'm not dreaming and she presses her forehead against mine staring deeply into my eyes. I'm reminded of another time our foreheads were pressed against each other in the hallway, there are no bees here today though. I kiss her again to make sure. 

She kisses me harder now, biting my lips in ways that make my legs twitch. I don't even realise but I've started grinding my hard on into her crotch. Her legs start to spread and she gasps. Her expression is beautiful. She starts to kiss my neck, licking and sucking and gently biting, she's going to drive me crazy. This time I gasp. I need to take these pajama pants off. 

Scully must be able to read my mind or my body... probably both. She reaches for the waistband of my pants and with one smooth motion pulls them off over my butt. I'm not wearing any underwear, I don't think she realised that. 

Her eyes look up to mine and for the first time since we started all this she actually looks kind of shy, like a younger version of herself, im reminded of the day she walked into my office and shook my hand for the first time. And I smile down at her. I push my cock against her pussy and she bites her lip and frowns in pleasure. I can feel her wetness already. I rub it against her again and this time she reaches out with both hands, taking handfuls of my ass and pulld closer on to her. Her hands setting the pace of the rhythm. "Scully." I gasp and groan into her neck.

She arches her back up into me and she grinds harder. I bite down into the flesh between her neck and shoulder. She moans and presses her hand into the back of my neck pulling me deeper. My mouth claims her again. 

I need to taste her. I move down her body leaving kisses and marks wherever I touch. Her breathing quickens now. I reach her breasts and I look up into her eyes. My mouth opens slightly waiting for her permission or her reaction, I'm not sure. Her nipple brushes against my lip and it surprises me. 

I look down at Scully's nipples and I can see her heart beating under her skin, I can see her breathing as her breasts move up and down so close to my face. I run my tongue across her chest. Tasting cleavage and nipple and her sweet skin. I prop myself up on my elbows and use my hands to push her breasts together over my face. She pulls my face in deeper. 

My hips start grinding against her calves involuntarily. And she starts to squirm underneath me. We both need it. I pull up and move further down her body. "Mulder" she weakly protests but I need to do this. 

I pull her underwear off and she spreads her thighs for me. I look up at her and I want to memorise her face as I lick her pussy for the first time. It's even more beautiful than I'd imagined. One taste is enough to draw me deeper. I press my face, my mouth into her untill her legs twitch and quiver around me. I lick her again and again. I kiss her clit and rub my bottom lip over it. She bucks into my face and grabs me by the hair. She pulls me up. "I need you now." 

I don't want to stop but my cock hears her argument loud and clear and seems to agree. So I kiss her once more on the pussy, once on the thigh and then lightly bite her other thigh, as a promise...I'll be back, terminator style. 

I crawl back up her body. But by the time I'm eye level with her she's done some FBI move on me with just her leg and one arm on my chest she's flipped us both over so that she's on top. Sometimes I just love that were both FBI agents. I'm glad one of us payed attention in those self defence classes at Quantico. Ive always had the luxury of strength and height but Scully learnt her strength, she earned it. She looks amazing above me. I will remember the sight for the rest of my life. 

She lowers herself between my legs and strokes my thighs with both hands. "Scully, no." I protest, and I really mean it. I won't last long otherwise. 

She must not hear me because she doesn't stop. She simply looks me in the eyes and lowers her head while stroking my twitching thighs. She rubs the head of my cock over her lips. And I groan. 

She licks me once all the way up my shaft from the base of my cock to the tip and I shudder. She takes one hand and hold my base and sucks on the rest of my cock. I watch her untill my eyes roll back into my skull. She sucks and moves up and down, once, twice, three times untill I feel my body begin to lose control. "Scully." I whisper. I can barely talk. It feels so good. I cannot think straight. 

She lets go. And I breathe. She surprises me by licking once more up my shaft and my hips buck violently in response. She pulls her naked body up against mine and I feel my cock twitch against her breasts as she comes up closer. 

She reaches down and kisses me. And we kiss deep and hard. She straddles me. I feel the heat of her sex as it meets mine and my spine shoots a jolt of electricity through my body. It wants to give her everything. 

I feel how wet she is and she teases herself over the head of my cock. She pulls back from the kiss and sits up getting ready to mount me. It's the same look she has when she has a gun in her hands getting ready to fire, I know she's capable and strong. I feel her wetness dripping down my cock as just the head of me enters her. 

She slowly moves down untill I'm halfway in, I can't believe how tight this feels. I have to remind myself to breathe. I keep one hand on her hip steadying her and the other on her face, my thumb tracing her bottom lip. 

Her eyes roll back and she slips down and encompasses me completely. Her body shudders around me and my hips jerk forward involuntarily. 

Her eyes open and she starts to move. Slow and deep. Her eye's keep rolling back and I can tell this is going to happen quickly. She moves like the waves of the ocean above me, drawing me in, pushing me down and washing over me. 

She bucks her hips and her pussy squeezes me inside her as she cums on me. I'm amazed and not surprised because Scully has always been amazing me since the day I first met her. 

I could easily come at any of the things she's doing to me right now but my love for her outweighs anything and I want her to come again. So by some miarcle I manage to will myself to hold onto it. 

She doesn't even stop to regain her strength as soon as the first orgasm subsides I feel her throbbing around me as she starts to ride me harder and faster, again and again. 

My god I won't be able to last much longer. She drags her nails down my chest and I lose it. So does she. Arching her back and cumming all over me as I fill her with spurt after spurt of hot cum. It seems to come out of my very soul. 

She collapses on top of me. And I hold her close. Breathing hard. I kiss her head. And trace my fingers over her back softly as I feel myself slip out of her. 

She rolls onto her side and I turn to face her. 

She's so beautiful. 

I take her chin with one finger so that she's looking me in the eyes. "Scully, I love you." I've said this before but she didn't believe me then because I was drugged slightly after the Bermuda triangle. But I meant it then and I mean it now. 

She breathes deeply. "I love you Mulder." 

I think I just died. She leans in to kiss me softly. And I know she means it. This has been worth the wait. 

I feel my body being drawn into sleep. But I fight to stay awake and memorise how she looks now, impossibly beautiful. I see the moonlight shining through the window blinds and trees, the light is making strange patterns on her skin. Beautiful, ethereal, otherworldly patterns and I smile. It's just like my dream. My vision. It came true. 

She smiles back at me. She's too sleepy to ask why. "Mulder." She says as her eyes close. "Yes Scully?" I say as I kiss her eyelids. 

"I'll be gone in the morning. I have to meet my mother at church. But I'll be back afterwards okay. " She strokes my cheek and I kiss her as she falls asleep. 

"Okay Scully. Sweet dreams." I kiss her softly again and again. She smiles untill she sleeps. 

And now I smile. 

My truth. My revelation. In my arms. 

I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stream of consciousness. An improv with dialogue. I miss the characters and I want their story to continue. I'm also bored and listening to music while writing this (the paper kites - don't keep driving....and other songs from them). 
> 
> There will probably eventually be smut in this story because that's just what I write usually when it comes to fan fic...I guess I've made my peace with the fact that I'm now a porn writer 😂imagine my surprise upon realising that. I fear that it's a skill that can only be exercised here...anonymously
> 
> My phone's bound to die halfway through. So I may have to post this in parts. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. Hope you enjoy. ✌️♥️


End file.
